8 episode two: Mislaid Time
by LexieCoop
Summary: Second Episode:READ AFTER episode one, Picks up the next morning...bit of a fluffy story but we could all use a little fluff Sorry about the lacks in updating! PART FIVE WILL BE RE-POSTED! IT IS GETTING REVAMPED TO FIX THE BLANKS I LEFT!
1. Part One

Alright, here's the beginning of the second episode. I really like the first one better…but this one will get better I swear just it takes awhile to get there. I'm unsure about the title so it may change later on. I will update soon. R&R Please.

I still unfortunately don't own Gilmore girls but however I do own my ideas.

Mislaid Time

**Scene One: **Lorelai woke up early that morning. The morning, in which her beloved daughter would be back, when her best friend would waltz back home and they could plan what to do when the little ones were out of the oven. She was busily planning what movies she should rent for a seriously over-due movie night as she walked into the kitchen where her loving husband was making her breakfast. She was so excited she almost didn't need coffee.

Luke:

Don't even try to get coffee out of me this morning.

_Luke told her as he kissed her good morning._

Lorelai

I don't even really want coffee.

_Lorelai replied causing Luke to drop the pan that had once contained her perfect breakfast all over the floor._

Luke

What?

Lorelai smiled humorously

Lorelai

I was kidding. Good to know I can still keep you on your feet.

_Luke smiled, knowingly he knew she still had coffee hidden in the house, he found it on occasion but let her have it when he noticed she compromised to decaf. Luke looked down at the array of breakfast on the floor._

Luke

I guess you'll just have to come to the dinner for food today...

_Lorelai gasped._

Lorelai

What? First you impregnate me and now you want me to work for food…Lucas Danes I am appalled!

_Lorelai protested, causing Luke to smile and get her to give in._

Luke

I'll give you coffee

_Luke proposed with a smile. As saw Lorelai's face spread back to incandescently happy, before she sighed in relief. _

Lorelai

Thank-god! I have been dying for your coffee, the stuff I've been having is so-

_Lorelai realized her slip causing Luke to raise his eye brows; she smiled, hoping he would remember how pretty she was._

Luke

The coffee you've been having?

_Lorelai sighed, busted._

Lorelai

What do you mean I have had no coffee, none what so ever. Coffee blegh can't stand the stuff. It's horrible.

Luke

Uh-huh… well at least you have been having decaf

_Luke silently cursed his big mouth._

Lorelai

You knew?!

Luke

The sock drawer isn't exactly new

_Hmm…touché: Lorelai thought…but she wouldn't give up that easy._

Lorelai

…and you let me suffer with not only decaf coffee but non- Luke's coffee?!

Luke

Yep

Lorelai

You're a cruel, cruel man Luke Danes

_Lorelai smiled as she kissed his check, how did she get so lucky? The banter intertwined care, it was perfect._

Luke

When's Rory getting in?

_Lorelai looked at the clock, her eyes grew wide. She needed to go._

Lorelai

Oh shoot! I have to go, how about when I get Rory we come to the diner and grab some breakfast and coffee.

Luke

Sounds like a plan, except no coffee for you

_Before she could protest Luke added:_

Luke

I know you have been having it but I'm not going to make it for you.

Lorelai

Normally to get my way I'd flaunt around in a sexy black dress or say/do some very un-lady like things to you

_She stepped closer to him, causing him to noticeably swallow_.

Lorelai

…but seeing how I am VERY pregnant with YOUR sons I'd say flirting and seduction isn't needed.

Luke

Ah... point taken.

_Lorelai smiled like a child on Christmas morning clapping her hands together_.

Lorelai

So you'll give me coffee?!

Luke

Yeah-yeah-yeah, but I am still going to protest.

Lorelai

You broke very fast, I didn't even have to pout or use my beautiful Bambi eyes

Luke

What can I say?

Lorelai

You my friend are whipped, you are so whipped you…make something…something….whatever I get my coffee!

_They laughed at their early morning banter as she made her way out the door._

**Scene Two: **Lorelai walked excitedly towards to bus stop at the center of town. But as pregnant as she was she more or less waddled. She could see all the passengers already getting off. Her excitement grew._ Rory is finally here, everything is going to be okay._ She was almost there when she saw the bright shiny bus close its door and drive past her walking form. Frozen to her spot she stared after the bus as it drove off.

Lorelai

Where's Rory?


	2. Part Two

Scene Three: Rory laid in bed, the constant ringing in her head made her think that maybe she had had a bit too much to drink the previous night, and completely ruined her good dream

**Scene Three: **_**Rory laid in bed, the constant ringing in her head made her think that maybe she had had a bit too much to drink the previous night, and completely ruined her good dream. She shifted in bed**_,_ I had no idea my bed was this comfortable!_, _**then it hit her,**__ I haven't been in my on bed in ages…oh no I didn't!_ _**She quickly opened her eyes and looked at herself…. She was fully clothed, she looked around at the big bed and a familiar scent filled her nose. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing, it wasn't in her head. She recognized the annoying ring tone her mother had picked out. The sound was nearby she started to search the bed. She dove under the covers searching through the mass piles of blankets and pillows…the ringing ceased and she gave up her search. If the day was going to be like this she would need coffee. She brought her head back from under the covers, almost hitting the cell phone that was being held in front of her. She took it cautiously, and looked up at the beholder. Who was giving her a very questioning look. He was dressed, his hair still went from the shower. He looked gorgeous. **_

Logan:

Morning Ace?

_**Rory smiled,**__ it hadn't been a dream. __**Everything from the night before came back to her.**_

Rory:

Hey

Logan:

Your phone has been going off non-stop…since like 6 this morning.

Rory:

Really?

_**She hadn't heard it until recently**_

Logan:

Yeah, from now on keep your phone on your side of the bed..

_Her side of the bed,_ it _**sounded magical. A dorky smile spread on her face.**_

Rory:

How do you know it wasn't on my side?

Logan:

No, it has always been this way. You on the left, me on the right.

Rory:

That is true, but we have been apart for what a year? Things change Logan.

Logan:

There is no way I am giving up my side.

_**Rory sat up on her knees to be more at his level.**_

Rory:

Really? Huh, I guess we'll just have to compromise, by both of us sharing the right side.

_**Logan was a bit surprised by her suggestive tone, but wasn't against it.**_

_**Rory pulled him down onto the bed, and got on top of him. She kissed him lightly. A smile broke out on his lips, he quickly deepened the kiss. The two were interrupted by a ringing .Rory groaned**__ didn't people know she was busy?_ _**She got off of him and grabbed her phone; it was a text message from Paris: **__I am going to kill Doyel! He BOUGHT a blue ruffled tux for our wedding!! __**Rory giggled at the thought of Doyel showing up the wedding in a blue ruffled tux and was about to reply, when it hit her. She wasn't in Stars Hollow, she wasn't even close.**_

Rory:

Oh no!

Logan:

What? What's the matter?

Rory:

Paris' wedding is tomorrow! I am supposed to be in Stars Hollow right now! I am so dead…Not only from my Mom but Paris…oh god Paris is going to…

_**Logan quickly silenced this freak-out with his hand over her mouth.**_

Logan:

Don't worry Ace, we'll get you there in time. I will call Jeff right now and have the jet fueled and ready to go. Okay?

_**He cautiously took his hand back.**_

Rory:

Phew, I forgot I was in the company of you Huntzberger: all of your connections. They are really why we are back together. I never loved you at all.

_**Logan raised his eye brows**_

Logan:

Really?

Rory:

Yep, I didn't tell you when we were going out but I guess I can tell you now; Frank and I? He wasn't just a driver, he was my lover, Keeper of my heart.

_**A look of realization came onto Logan's face. As Rory lay down on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.**_

Logan:

Huh… I should have seen it…. You did give him sandwiches….

Rory:

You were just so naïve…

Logan:

Then I suppose you will be happy to hear that upon our arrival in Hartford, he will be the one picking us up.

_**Rory let out a laugh.**_

Rory:

Really?! Good, 'cause I have missed him!...wait, what makes you think you are coming with me?

Logan:

Well I guess because it is my plane, my driver…

Rory:

I guess that makes sense…but in all reality you just want to size up the competition…Frank is a whole lot'a man; I really don't think you can beat him.

_**Logan chuckled and began playing with her left hand.**_

Logan:

... The ring on your finger tells me otherwise.

_**Rory grinned**_:_ last night had been a magical night. Especially after making out in the rain._


	3. Part Three

_Lorelai slowly walked to Luke's. She had been so excited to see Rory but now tears slinked down her cheeks. She took a deep breath, whipped her face and opened the door to the Diner._

_Luke was in the middle of an order when the door's bell rang, he glanced up; it was Lorelai, he looked back down at the pad he was writing on and stopped; he looked up at her again, she was alone and looked sad. He walked over to her._

Luke

Where's Rory?

Lorelai

That seems to be the question of the day.

Luke

She wasn't on the bus?

Lorelai

Nope…she's not answering her cell either.

Luke

I'm sure she's fine-

Lorelai

I know, it's just…I really miss her. She's supposed to be here, she said she'd be here.

_Lorelai started to cry again. Luke pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her._

Luke

Hey, everything will be alright.

Lorelai

I know. God I hate these hormones!

_Luke chuckled, Lorelai playfully wacked him._

Lorelai

You're not supposed to laugh at a pregnant woman, especially when it's your fault.

_Luke laughed some more_

Luke

How is it my fault?

Lorelai

You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself!

_Lorelai laughed. Luke sighed in relief, hearing her laugh made him smile._

Luke

So are you okay now?

Lorelai

Yes, yes hormonal freak out is over. I cannot wait until these are over!

Luke

You're telling me, though I will miss the cravings at 2:30 in the morning.

_Luke sarcastically stated, causing Lorelai to laugh. She pulled away from their embrace._

Lorelai

Well hopefully Rory will be here tomorrow for-

_She stopped mid-sentence and gasped_.

Luke

What is it?

Lorelai

Paris…

_Luke's eyes went wide and he jumped._

Luke

Where!?

Lorelai

No! not here. I have to call Paris and tell her that Rory isn't here.

Luke

Oh...no…

_Shouting could be heard from outside the diner. Luke and Lorelai look up, people are running. Kirk busts into the Diner._

Kirk

People, we have a code red.

_Everyone just stars at Kirk. Taylor runs in._

Babette

What's a code red?

Kirk

That would be a Paris sighting.

Taylor

Honestly people, this is why we have emergency town meetings-

_Taylor is interrupted by a flood of people trying to exit all at once._

Luke

Whoa, whoa! Everyone sit down, this is a place of business.

_Everyone glumly returned to their tables. Through the window panicked shouting could be heard._

Taylor

Oh no, she's close…

_Taylor took off out the diner and ran, leaving Kirk behind. Just as a blonde walked up to the diner._

Luke

She's here.

Lorelai

Save yourself.

Luke

What about you?

Lorelai

Don't be silly, I'll use Kirk as a shield. And Paris wouldn't kill Rory's very pregnant mother; I'm too pretty. But you, you're a man; and she's not very happy wih Doyel…so Kirk shield wouldn't save you.

Luke

Thank you. You are a wonderful woman.

Lorelai

That's what they tell me.

_Luke kisses Lorelai as Paris walks to the door, then he quickly retreats upstairs._

Diner

Coward!

Luke

Yeah!

_Paris walks in._

Paris

This town has defiantly gotten stranger since the last time I was here.

Lorelai

That's stars Hollow.

_Paris started to walk up tp Lorelai, Lorelai backs away pulling Kirk along; keeping him in between them. Paris looks at her strangly then looks at the very terrified man in between them._

Paris

Lorelai…what are you doing?

Lorelai

Oh…you know just…

Paris

Okay…Where's Rory?

Lorelai

Heh…funny story…she…s-she never showed up.

Paris

What do you mean she never showed up?

Lorelai

She wasn't on the bus. She isn't answering her cell.

_Paris was speechless, and then her eyes became wide and angry. She turned on her heel muttering something under her breath about damn Huntzberger's and their Tori's. Everyone just stared after her. After a few minuets passed Taylor could be heard over a megaphone saying the crisis was over._


	4. Part Four

Sorry it took so long for an update, I'm not very pleased with it so let me know what you think

* * *

Logan and Rory we packed and ready to go. Logan took one last look around his apartment; almost as if it was the last time he was going to see it. Rory came up behind him as he stood in the doorway to the living room from the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We just have to stop by the office on the way to the airport."

Rory nodded into his back,

"Logan, um…"

"Yeah Ace?" Logan turned around to look her in the face, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Still speechless around me…it's pretty understandable; I'm just so damn sexy."

"And here comes the ego, I don't think we'll have enough room in the plane for it," Logan chuckled and pulled her towards him and crashed his lips against hers. The kiss was short, but on the knee weakening rector scale it was at least an 8.9. When they pulled apart, Rory bit her lip and looking at him.

"What about Tori?" Logan shook his head,

"I must be doing something wrong if you're thinking about Tori when I kiss you…I want you all to myself." Rory playfully whacked his arm,

"could you be serious? I meant what are you going to do about her?"

"Ohhh… that makes more sense," Logan laughed but then became serious,

"Don't worry Rory; I'll take care of the Tori situation. Now let's head out we don't want Paris calling in the marines."

"Crap! She would actually do that!" Logan chuckled and grabbed a few bags. They headed out of the building and loaded up the car.

After driving a few minuets Logan pulled over and came to a halt in front of a very sky scrapping building.

"I just have to run into the office to grab my laptop and a few files, 5 minuets…7 at the most."

"I'm in love with a work dork..." Rory replied shaking her head in mock shame.

"Say it again."

"Work Dork?"

"No the other part." Rory's lips spread into a giddy love sick grin,

"I love you." Logan's grin quickly followed,

"I love you." He said as he got out of the car and jogged into the building, remembering that it was against the Gilmore handbook to keep a Gilmore waiting.

Upon exiting the elevator Logan was immediately spotted,

"Logan!" he sighed and turned,

"Hey Steve, I can't really talk right now." Steve caught up with him,

"Alright then I'll make this quick. Bridgemont Spelling and Co. is trying to screw us." Logan halted, looked at his watch sighed and walked back to Steve.

"Okay Steve you have my attention, care to elaborate?"

"They are trying to change the contract and deal without running it by us. Luckily Jared Binckle called me this morning when the files came across his desk at the law firm. They are trying to get controlling shares and take over, while we are none the wiser." Logan cursed, while he had intended it to be silent or at least mumbled, everyone in the office heard him.

"I'll take care of it, thanks for letting me know." He began to walk away, after seeing Steve's face fall, but came up with a better idea,

"On second thought Steve, pull out."

"What?"

"Pull out of the merger, today. Have the papers sent to the Dragon Fly Inn and faxed to my father's house. I will get them from one of those locations and sign them." Steve smiled, try and screw us? We'll screw you…there's the Logan he was expecting months ago.

"Right away," he turned towards the rest of the office, with a smug grin of triumph, stood on a chair and shouted to the rest of the staff,

"Alright you heard him let's get to work, we're pulling out." Logan made it to his office unstopped this time.

A man tapped Steve on his leg to get his attention. Steve hopped down,

"What can I do for you?"

The man gestured with his head toward the direction Logan went,

"Is that Logan Huntzberger?"

"That'd be him." The man looked quite relieved,

"Good I have the right place, my name is Thompson Throe I own a small newspaper company-"

"The Hempstead Chronicle?" the man seemed to be surprised he knew the paper,

"Yes that's the one." Steve got a smile on his face as an idea came to mind. Logan was walking fast towards the elevator,

"Logan, HPG back east?" Logan smiled,

"Well it is time for us all to go home, find a deal to help compensate for the merger loss so Daddy Huntzberger allows us, meaning me, to live and we'll move on out." He smiled as Logan walked onto the elevator, and turned towards Thompson,

"Step into my office Mr. Throe."

Logan was typing on the plane; Rory was to his right tapping nervously on her legs and kept checking the time on her cell phone. Logan grabbed her hand to stop the distracting tick, and with his other pushed the intercom button,

"Yes Mr. Huntzberger?"

"I have a debate going on; Rory here says that it is not possible for us to come even close to breaking the sound barrier in this here jet. I've tried to tell her that she has never been on this jet; this is a Huntzberger private jet. Think you can help us figure out whose right?"

The pilot chuckled, "I'll see what we can do for you." Within seconds they felt the plane speed up. Logan turned to Rory,

"Now will you stop the tapping and relax." He stroked her hand with his thumb and smiled at her.

Everyone is at the church in New Haven where the precession is due to take place. Paris is dressed and mid freak-out. Lorelai was trying to help her remain calm but she was worried about Rory herself.

"She's my maid of honor; I can't get married without my maid of honor!"

Lane came into the room, "I called but I got her voicemail again,"

"Calm down Paris-"

"I can't calm down; she is supposed to be here!"

A knock was sounded at the door, followed by the terrified voice of the groom himself, "Everything okay in there?"

"Everything's fine Doyel!" Lorelai answered him.

Rory ran into the church, dress bag in hand and runs down the stairs, and down the hall. Upon arrival to the dressing room door she comes face to face with her mom.

"Mom, I have something to tell you!"

"Rory?" Lorelai's eyes grew wide with shock but quickly the look of relief took over.

"Rory's here!?" Paris flung the door open, "Let's go Gilmore!" and pulls Rory into the room to get ready.

"Mom!"

"Tell me after?"

"Okay."

Logan, after helping Frank find a place to park, arrives at the church and grabs a seat in the last row. Paris by now is halfway up the aisle, so his arrival was unnoticed.

Paris hands her flower to Rory, catching a glimpse of the sparkling diamond.

She grabs Rory's hand causing her to drop the flowers; "You're married!" gasps fill the hall.


End file.
